The invention concerns a device of the kind defined in the introduction of the claim.
Such devices are used e.g. in various kinds of wheels and rollers. Common angular contact bearings, especially such with two rows of rolling elements, are very stiff and capable of transmitting great tilting moments. Standard type bearings of this kind have an outer ring, an inner ring and two rows of balls and are comparatively expensive. In order to make assembly possible, they have a recess (ball filling groove) in the outer ring, which means that they can sustain great axial loads in one direction only. One advantage is that they are self-contained, which simplifies their handling.
In order to avoid the necessity of a filling groove in the outer ring and to make it possible to introduce a great number of balls, it is known to make the bearing with a split inner ring. Such a bearing is either not self-contained or provided with a sleeve or other connecting member for the inner rings. This last mentioned design comprises complicated and expensive measures and results in the preload or play of the bearing not being possible to predict with any precision, as does the use of two inner rings which contact each other directly.